terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ukari War
The Ukari War, '''also known as the '''Ukari Civil War '''or the '''Ukari Revolution, was a major conflict occurring in the region of Ukar between 1951 and 1956. Part of a wave of revolutions sparked by the Qotian Revolution of 1949, the war began as a democratic revolution in the north of the country under the leadership of Abu Barak Maztláni followed by a series of nationalist revolutions in the Vivat and Sudyar provinces of the south; however, unlike the largely quick and successful revolutions in other parts of the world, the war in Ukar soon devolved into drawn-out guerilla conflict. The size, scale and significance of the war drew many of the surrounding countries into it. Sednyana long secretly supplied the rebels, and in 1953 declared war on the Kingdom of Ukar in order to further the cause of democracy and stability and democracy on the Southern Continent, beginning a land invasion with the backing of Ziunia and Ulamtyr. Meanwhile, the Kingdom mustered military support from Geskia, Azenloc and Tempenloc. This escalated the war into a larger conflict, dubbed by Sednyanese president Diana Curin as a "war for the soul of the continent," eventually culminating in the disastrous Battle of Manahara, when royalist forces halted the Republican advance just north of Hadieva through the most brutal conflict the continent had seen in over a century. Facing massive casualties, Sednyana and its allies hastily pulled out of Ukar and negotiated the Treaty of Hadieva, which partitioned Ukar between kingdom and republic. Meanwhile, in the south, Tlán Ajurafan negotiated a secrete peace with Hadieva that granted the independence of the Kingdom of Ukariloc, while abandoning his nationalist Sudyar allies. The Ukari War is notorious for its massive death toll and geopolitical significance, rocking the Southern Continent and delivering a bloody end to the positive spirit of the 1949 revolutions. To this day, the region remains in a tense political standstill, and scars of the war are evident throughout the country, which counties to be among the world's poorest and most political unstable regions. Background Write the first section of your page here. Origins (April-June 1951) On April 9, 1951, Abu Barak Maztláni proudly declared to a crowd of several thousand that a secret constitutional convention had been finished, and that the constitution of the Republic of Ukar had been finished. From this day forward, the Republic - a multinational democracy guaranteeing freedom of expression - was the sole legal representative of the people of Ukar. After delivering a rousing speech, Maztláni found himself leading a cheering crowd to the city hall, which was stormed and overthrown. By nightfall, the crowd had taken control of Sarnassa, and of the government of the Muyertes. Meanwhile, in Tarhashtra and several other cities throughout the north of the country, the weak government representatives were violently overthrown and placed in makeshift jail cells as the Republic was born. Maztláni's public declaration was the result of months of underground work and planning. At the helm of the People's Revolutionary Army of Ukar (English PRAU, Ukari AKRU), he controlled a makeshift coalition of revolutionary socialists, liberal democrats, students, workers, and disenfranchised peasants. Mysteriously, they found themselves in possession of a large number of Sednyanese arms, covertly sold to the AKRU by Sednyana. With elegant preparation, the AKRU mobilized from hiding and advanced. By the end of the week, it had taken all of the Bhubari peninsula but Port-de-Ukar, where fighting continued on the streets for another week before the royalist government fell on April 25. The first phase of the war was masterfully orchestrated and featured few casualties, almost all of them in Port-de-Ukar. Most of the royalist government figures were imprisoned, while 42 were killed. About a thousand PRAU soldiers died, and another several hundred civilians died in Port-de-Ukar from the bombing of buildings and shooting in the streets. While not ignorant of rebellious activity in the north, the royal government was caught off guard by the swiftness and efficiency of the early rebels. However, by May 1, it had mobilized significantly toward the north. As the government army marched north, more and more peasants and workers joined Maztláni, and he could not secure enough arms from his covert Sednyanese allies to supply them. Many were poorly armed and ill-trained, unlike the sophisticated and heavily trained royal army. Despite this, the AKRU fought valiantly in a number of battles throughout May, most notably at Muwalkar, where the army kept control of the strategic town for several weeks despite inferior numbers and organization before finally giving up and scattering north. By the end of the month, the formal army units of the AKRU were defeated. Maztláni and his generals fled north to Sarnassa, where Qotian ships from Cassão promised to prevent major Ukari naval mobilization. On June 16, Maztláni gave a stirring speech to the remaining troops, urging them "never to give up the fight" and that "in time, light will prevail." Meanwhile, he began fervent talks with Sednyanese secretary of state Diana Curin, trying to convince her to send in Sednyanese troops. Stagnation (June 1951-July 1953) fjdf Escalation fjdfk Peace fdjfdf Aftermath and Legacy fdjfdfCategory:Wars Category:History (Sednyana) Category:History (Ukar) Category:Republic of Ukar Category:Kingdom of Ukar Category:History (Geskia) Category:History (Zenia) Category:Ukariloc Category:Twentieth Century